moon_night_highfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Neven Nevermore
Neven Nevermore ist 16 Jahre alt und schon seit Jahren ''"der Feind " ''von Poison the Vampire. Seine Mutter ist Alina Nevermore, die jedoch zusamm mit seinen Vater und seinen Gtoßvater bei einen Autounfall starben. Persönlichkeit Neven ist ein ruhiger und direkter Junge, der vorsichtig und auch etwas misstrauisch sein kann, aber immer abwartend und achtsam mit den meisten Leuten umgeht, meistens auch ein bisschen leger. Trotzdem ist er direkt und tapfer, aber neigt auch dazu manchmal kaltblütig zu sein und nur analytisch zu denken. Jedoch kann er auch Gefühle zeigen, welche dann wirklich ehrlich sind. Er bevorzugt es eher alleine zu sein, doch ist Kontakt mit anderen nicht abgeneigt. Neven möchte nur nicht wirklich Beziehungen zu anderen aufbauen, aus dem Grund, dass z.B Poison dies als Vorteil benutzen könnte. Ein weiterer Grund ist, dass er eine geliebte Person nicht nochmal verlieren möchte, wie seine Eltern und seinen Großvater. Neven möchte eher andere beschützen, statt sie zu bestrafen, was zeigt, dass er insgeheim recht hilfsbereit ist, doch er zeigt es immer auf einem falschen Weg. Sonst hält sich Neven öfters aus den Problemen anderer heraus. Vorlieben,Abneigungen und komische Angewohnheiten Nevens Vorlieben sind : * Seine Familie, Jennifer, Schach, Chemie-Englisch und Naturwissenschaften Unterricht und sein Lieblings Essen : Ameritter Seine Abneigungen : * Poison, wenn man ihm auf die Pelle rückt, scharfe Gerichte, Deutsch Unterricht, irgendwas kochen (backen etc..),Fahrzeuge wie Auto, Bus, Bahn,Flugzeug versetzen ihn in Angst, was an dem Autounfall liegt. Seine komischen Angewohnheiten : * Er schreibt und liest spiegelverkehrt und von unten nach oben. Dies ist durch ein Misgeschick passiert, da er die Bücher als kleines Kind immer falsch rum gehalten hat und lesen dann so gelernt hat, * Er mag Wasser, aber hasst es darin zu schwimmen, er dreht sich ehr gerne Unterwasser. * Neven hat eine eigene Schlafposition: Er liegt auf der Seite, hat die Beine und Arme angewinkelt und schaut immer in Richtung Wand. * Neven kann nicht einschlafen, ohne dass die Tür abgeschlossen ist. Schon bei dem Gedanken, dass da jemand einfach in sein Zimmer kommen könnte, gefällt ihm nicht * Er isst nur 3 mal in der Woche ,der Grund hat wahrscheinlich was mit seiner Leukämie zu tun. * Neven kann 30 Minuten lang nicht blintzeln. * komischer Weise, läuft er außerhalb der Schule nur in Socken rum. * Wenn Neven Person umarmt, dann schmiegt er meistens seinen Kopf an die Schulter der Person und schüttelt ihn etwas. So hat er früher auch immer seine Mutter umarmt, die dardurch immer lachen musste. * Schon bei der kleinsten Aggresion fängt er an leicht zu zittern und etwas schneller zu atmen. Aussehen Neven hat rot/braune Haare und eine sehr blasse Haut. Er dunkel türkise Augen unter den er schwarze Augenringe hat. Er trägt meistens einen grünen Pullover und eine schwarze Hose. Was an ihm auffällt ist das er einen Gürtel trägt den er aber immer offen lässt . Deswegen hört man manchmal das klimpern das Gürtels. Fähigkeiten Neven besitzt eigentlich keine besonderen Fähigkeiten ist,aber ein sehr kräftiger Junge,jedoch ist er in Sachen Geschwindigkeit nicht sehr gut besitzt ,aber dafür eine sehr gute Ausdauer. Er kann auch sehr schnell denken und auf eine Lösung kommen. Neven ist gut in yoga. Einer seiner schwächen ist vieleicht das er in Gruppen oder mit Anderen eigentlich nicht sehr gut zusamm arbeiten kann er arbeitet gern alleine. Vergangenheit Neven lebte in Kanada in einem großen Haus zusamm mit seiner Mutter, seinem Vater und seinem Großvater. Da seine Mutter sehr krank war versuchte er ihr das Leben so einfach wie möglich zu machen. Er war sehr glücklich, bis zu dem einen Tag. Nevens Eltern und Großvater starben bei einen Autounfall. Der derzeitige 5-jährige Neven überlebte den Unfall, wie durch ein Wunder. Trivia * Neven ist im Februar in einem Schaltjahr geboren. * Er ist 1,76 groß und wiegt 49 kg. * Er hat kanadische Abstammung. * Neven stammt aus reichem Elternhaus.. * Er hat die türkisen Augen von seiner Mutter geerbt. * Sein wohl wichtigstes Besitztum ist die Geige seiner geliebten Mutter. * Neven hat die seltene Blutgruppe AB+. * Manche Leute sagen manchmal " Never " statt" Neven" * Neven beherrscht den Tanzstill " Jumpstyle ". * Er würde nie im Leben kurze Kleidung anziehen. Themesong thumb|left|299px thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|266px Neven Nevermore.png|Neven Nevermore Poison VS Neven.jpg|Neven und Poison die kämpfen 2955265-2371825-l_lawliet_colored_by_kryptonstudio_d4sip4y.png|Neven der Nachdenkt Neven überlegt.jpg Neven neben Poison.jpg Poison schlägt Neven.png Neven der Poison anschaut.jpg Neven im Regen.jpg|Neven im Regen Neven Wallpaper.jpg|Neven an einer Mauer beim überlegen Neven.jpg Neven 02.jpg Neven 03.jpg Neven.png Neven als Kind traurig.jpg|Neven als Kind der traurig im Bett liegt da seine Eltern und sein Opa gestorben sind Neven and his Mother Neven 01.jpg Neven umarmt Timmy.jpg|Neven umarmt Timmy Neven smile.jpg Neven gelangweilt.jpg Neven creepy smile.jpeg|Neven's gruseliges Lächeln (?) Neven als Kind.jpg|Neven als Kind Neven-whait..what.png Neven- wait what.jpg Neven bright Eyes with smile.jpg|Neven's normale Lächeln Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:By Sildow 1236